Twenty Random Facts about Haruno Sakura and Uchiha
by CHeRRy BLossom'S FaN
Summary: When Sakura showed up in the dead of the night in Sound, Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile before punching him in the face oneshot SASUSAKU rayed M just to be sure


1) When Sakura was eight, she met Sasuke for the first time

1) When Sakura was eight, she met Sasuke for the first time. He was eating a tomato and he looked sad. Sakura was too shy to talk to him, but when he looks at her and she smiled at him and he smiled back slightly before frowning slightly and turning back to his tomato. She felt as if they formed a certain kinship then.

When Sakura smiled at Sasuke, it was just months after Itachi had killed their entire clan. It was the first time that Sasuke had smiled since that day. He pushed her out of his mind afterwards, no idea that she would be the one who would get past his defenses easiest.

2) During Kakashi's exam, Sakura had fainted when she saw Sasuke buried with only his head showing. Sasuke had waited until she had woken up, knowing he was wasting time and being foolish, but still unable to leave her.

**"I was crying at the time..."**

Sakura would normally have been ecstatic that Sasuke-kun had talked directly and open up to her, but the sadness in his voice nearly broke her heart.

3) **"Sakura...who the hell did that to you?"**

Sasuke hated whoever hurt her then more then he hated himself for letting her get past his defenses.

4) **"This isn't...this isn't...this isn't...Sasuke-kun! STOP! Please...stop..."**

Sakura grabbed him and held him as tightly as she could manage. This wasn't the Sasuke-kun she knew and she would do anything in her power to bring him back.

5) For a moment Itachi left Sasuke's mind and heart.

**"I've lost everything once. I no longer want to see an important comrade die in front of my eyes again."**

Sasuke was sure he'd die, but at least Sakura and Naruto would live…

6) "**Don't leave! If you do I'll scream."  
**  
Sasuke was sure in another time he would have been able to take Sakura's offer. To have fun and be happy… Maybe he might have been able to love her back.

**"Sakura... thank you."**

7) When Sakura showed up in the dead of the night in Sound, Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile before punching him in the face. The shock of the attack was the only reason Naruto was able to sneak up on Sasuke and knock him out.

**"Serves you right for what you did to Sakura-chan,"** Naruto said hours later when Sasuke woke up with a black eye, tied next to a tree.

8) **"I'm stronger now,"** were Sakura's first words to Sasuke. **"I won't lose you again. I'm going to save you.**"

**"I don't need saving,"** Sasuke said, trying to untie the ropes from around his wrists.

Sakura knelt in front of him and grabbed his wrists with her hands. Softly she said, **"If I were to untie you, Sasuke-kun, would you try and leave?"**

Sasuke did not lie and Sakura did not untie him.

9) Sakura and Naruto worked together seamlessly to bring Sasuke back home. Sasuke wasn't able to pin the unpleasant feeling at their teamwork he was feeling.

10) No one trusted Sasuke anymore and Sasuke didn't much care. But, somehow it bothered him that Sakura was always with him and he couldn't write it off just as her annoying him anymore.

**"I'm not going to leave, if that's what you're worried about."** He said one day.

**"I'm not, Sasuke-kun,"** Sakura said. Sasuke said nothing and Sakura pressed her chin on the nape of his neck tentatively. **"I promised I would save you. You've already lived through too many broken promises."  
**  
11) Sasuke world freezes for a moment when Itachi grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her towards him.

**"Sakura-chan!"** Naruto's voice pierces through Sasuke's heart like a knife and, without thinking, he moves.

12) The next thing that Sasuke remembers is Sakura calling his name and grabbing and pressing him against her.

Sasuke was sore and her grip was tight and Sasuke was about to say something about that when he saw Naruto knell next to Itachi's body.

13) **"He's dead."**

Naruto's words hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks and he presses his forehead against Sakura's chest. He couldn't think or feel, but Sakura's steady heartbeat and warm breath helped a little.

14) Their first kiss wasn't at all like Sakura had pictured for most of her life. His lips were dry and when he tried to run his fingers through her hair, he ended up pulling it so hard that tears built up in her eyes.

Somehow it was better then the soft kisses and gentle touches in her imagination.

15) Like their first kiss, Sakura and Sasuke's wedding wasn't at all like she imagined.

When Sakura was twelve and loved Sasuke for his looks, she imagined inviting all of the girls at the academy to their wedding watching them, jealous. Especially, Ino pig. But their real wedding only had Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, and Sakura's parents.

And like their first kiss, Sakura knew it was better then in her imagination.

16) Sasuke's nights are usually filled with nightmares. He never makes any noise or moves; instead his nails dig deep into Sakura's shoulders. Sakura just winces slightly and gently runs her fingers through his hair and whispers soothing words.

17) When Sasuke wakes up and sees the marks on Sakura's shoulders he tries to hate himself. But, Sakura glares at him and says that she can more then handle a few scratches. She's a ninja, after all.

But she smiles slightly when Sasuke ignores her and, as gently as he can, puts a bandage on her shoulders.

18) At least once a week, Naruto comes over and fixes ramen for the three of them. Which is good, since neither Sasuke or Sakura are great cooks and they can count on having at least one good meal a week.

19) Sakura insists that Naruto should be the godfather because she knows that Sasuke would never bring it up. Sasuke scowls and declares that they'll both outlive that idiot, but otherwise doesn't protest.

20) When Sakura's brushes her hair in the morning and Sasuke walks up from behind her and watches her, she sees the reflection in his eyes in the mirror. Heart always skips a beat when she realizes that there were probably no more then three people in the entire world who could see the love in his eyes.


End file.
